peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 August 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-08-24 ;Comments *Peel mentions having hail storms at Peel Acres. *Peel mentions going to a Madonna concert last Thursday night at Wembley with his family and says two of his youngest (Florence & Tom) slept. He goes on to say that he does like Madonna's singles, as it gets played by his children in his home, but felt the concert did not take it to another level and was disappointed. *Peel mentions apart from the Grand Prix, the most exciting television programme he saw was Network East. *Peel mentions he'll be going to Devon and Cornwall to see the Radio One roadshow. *Peel plays a track from Black Flag from the movie soundtrack of Desperate Teenage Lovedolls. *According to the discogs website, Ramblin' Jimmie Dolan's Hot Rod Race reached number 7 in the American Billboard charts in 1951. *Peel dedicates a Prince Jazzbo record to Steve Barker, a BBC Radio Lancashire DJ, who he admires, due to the alternative records he plays on his shows. He goes on to play a track from Steve Barker's compilation album called Bugs On The Wire. *Frankfurter is the alias name of The Stupids. Sessions *Dub Sex #2. Recorded: 1987-08-16 *Paul Johnson #1. Recorded: 1987-07-28. Broadcast: 05 August 1987 Tracklisting *Minutemen: Fake Contest (LP - What Makes A Man Start Fires?) SST *Magazine: The Light Pours Out Of Me @''' *Paul Johnson: Every Kinda People (session) *Gray Matter: Burn No Bridges (12" - Take It Back) Dischord *Dub Sex: Push! (session) *C.J. Mackintosh & Einstein: The Tables Are Turning (Dub) (v/a LP - Dub Attack 1) Music Of Life :(JP: '...and from Australia, Lizard Train') *Lizard Train: That Chain Lightning (12" - Thirteen Hour Daydream) Zinger *Leroy Carr: Barrelhouse Woman (LP - Blues Before Sunrise) Columbia '''@ *Black Flag: Life Of Pain (v/a LP - Desperate Teenage Lovedolls) Gasatanka *King Missile: Take Stuff From Work (LP - Fluting On The Hump) Shadowline *Paul Johnson: A Song For You (session) *10,000 Maniacs: The Painted Desert (LP - In My Tribe) Elektra *Fresh Gordon: Feelin' James (Short Version) (12") Tommy Boy *Dub Sex: Voice Of Reason (session) *Ramblin' Jimmie Dolan: Hot Rod Race @''' *Donner Party: The Ghost (LP - The Donner Party) Cryptovision *White Zombie: Kick (12" - Psycho-Head Blowout) Silent Explosion *Winston Jarrett: Fear Not (7") Studio One *Sugarcubes: Birthday (12") One Little Indian :(JP: 'Birthday from the Sugarcubes. If you get hold of the 12" version of that, you get it in Icelandic on the other side as well. Well I heard today from one of the members of the band, it's a Slavic language, I never realised that, most odd. Anyway how they got up there') ''In fact Icelandic is a Germanic language not Slavic. *Paul Johnson: Burning (session) '@ *Sprung Aus Den Wolken: D.J.-D.J. (LP - The Story Of Electricity) What's So Funny About.. *Salif Keita: Wamba (LP - Soro) Stern's Africa *Dub Sex: Kicking The Corpse Around (session) *Prince Jazzbo: Natty Past Through Rome (7") Black Art *"Chop" Walker & Brenda "Beachball" Kenny: Tall Dark Stranger (v/a LP - Bugs On The Wire) Leghorn *Frankfurter: Gimme Donuts (12" - Eat EP) Vinyl Solution :(JP: 'They're shockingly fattening anyway better off without them') *Paul Johnson: Fear Of Falling (session) @''' *Almighty El-Cee: We Have Risen (Dub) (12" - We Have Risen / School's Out) Supertronics *Dub Sex: Splintered (session) *Everly Brothers: Poor Jenny '''@ Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2672XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2672XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) Bill Brewster's 80s Pause Button Tapes Vol. 6 ;Length *1) 0:56:55 *2) 1:01:02 *3) 0:46:02 (0:24:18 - 0:44:27) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Bill Brewster. Bill Brewster Mixtape 6 ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2672/1) *3) Soundcloud ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)